Mark Rollins
|portrayed by = Ari Millen |first = "Nature Under Constraint and Vexed" |last ="One Fettered Slave" |epcount = 16 |occupation = Former Soldier (assumed) |seasons = 2, 3, 5 |death =Euthanized by Virginia Coady |affiliation = Project Castor (formerly) Proletheans (formerly) |marital status = Married |romances = Gracie Rollins † (wife)}} Mark Rollins is a former Prolethean and a self-aware male clone belonging to the military faction Project Castor. However, he frequently turned aganist them, stuck between completing his mission and trying to lead a normal life. He was the last Castor clone to be killed. Biography History Along with the other Castor clones, it is mentioned that Mark and his brothers were brought to Dr. Virginia Coady and the military, where they grew up and received training. Mark was sent to the Prolethean farm to recover information that Henrik Johanssen stole from Project Castor. He becomes a loyal follower of the Proleathean way of life, gaining Henrik's trust and affection. As a Proleathean, Mark was charged with restricted information and crucial tasks. Season 2 The character of Mark Rollins first appears in Nature Under Constraint and Vexed. ''He and fellow fellow Prolethean Damon enter a diner where Sarah is seeking refuge. After inquiring about the diner's eggs to the cook/owner, they propose to abduct Sarah in order to bring her to the newly disappeared Kira. When the cook attempts to interfere, Mark shoots him in the head, instantly killing him, but not before the cook shoots Damon in turn. Mark then chases Sarah through the diner until she escapes into the night. In ''Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion, Mark is seen helping Henrik Johanssen (leader of the New Order of the Proleatheans) inseminate a cow while they talk about Helena and their beliefs in God and science. Later, retrieves Helena from the hospital and brings her to Henrik's ranch/the Proleathean home base. Henrik imprisons Gracie, but Mark is seen behind him. Eventually Henrik is killed and Henrik and Gracie leave the compound. They decide to get married. Season 3 Mark is seen again at the end of Transitory Sacrifices of Crisis. During the night, Mark hides away in a washroom while Gracie sleeps in the next room. He physically burns his skin in an attempt to rid himself of the Castor tattoo on his arm, suggesting that he still no longer wants to associate with his brothers or the military. In Formalized, Complex, and Costly, he is the first CASTOR clone to be made aware of the fact that the CASTOR clones are the genetic brothers to the LEDA clones by Sarah Manning. Season 5 Mark has been on the run with Gracie since the end of Season 3. He is approached by Coady, who promises to cure his disease if he helps to find Helena. He sends Gracie to find Helena, and with the help of secret Neolutionist Detective Enger they locate her. Gracie is killed by Enger, unbeknownst to Mark. Mark is later enthuanized by Coady, an act that she is visibly distressed at. Appearances Gallery: CA9D6YpWoAABoXj.jpg Orphan-Black-Season-3-Ari-Millen-1024x682.jpg Trivia * Mark's haircut was based on those of World War I and II soldiers to ensure he stood out as an outsider.The Hive Recap: Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion. BBC America (April 27, 2014). Retrieved May 12, 2014. * Sarah noted that Mark was different from his brothers ** Supporting this is Mark wanted out of the military, so he could live his final days with his wife. **Mark also didn't lose his virginity until marrying Gracie, while the rest of his brothers lost theirs to prostitutes under Coady's orders to study their STD. *He was kept in the dark about his wife's murder, until his death. Although his mother, who gave him a painless shot to kill him, truthfully said he would be closer to Gracie once he "went to sleep." References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:CASTOR Clones Category:Main Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Clone Club Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in season 3 Category:Former Prolethean Category:Protagonists Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters